


Scambio di sentimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Accel World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chiyuri vuole fare un regalo a Taku per Natale.Ha partecipato al contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina facebook: Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: Maglione.





	Scambio di sentimenti

  


Una pallida luce biancastra entrava dalle finestre, che riportavano i segni della pioggia. La luce illuminava il pavimento ricoperto di c’era e rendeva meno brillanti le decorazioni luminose dell’albero di Natale.

Dal camino si alzavano dei fili di fumo e nella stanza risuonava lo sfrigolare del fuoco. Un piccolo robottino gli passava davanti aspirando la cenere arrossata.

Chiyuri si sporse e appoggiò un candelabro al centro del tavolo, sopra un centrotavola a forma di ghirlanda. Spostò di un dito più in là una piccola stella di Natale. Si mordicchiò il labbro osservando i petali carnosi del fiore leggermente anneriti ai bordi.

“Temo che non sopravvivrà molto nemmeno quest’anno” gemette. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e si raddrizzò. Si passò le mani sopra il grembiule che indossava, era decorato con delle rose dorate. Camminò lateralmente al tavolo, osservando i babbi natali che decoravano la tovaglia.

“Certo che la senti davvero questa festa. E sì che non è nemmeno nostra” si lamentò una voce maschile. La giovane si girò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, aprendo la bocca ad o.

“Sei bellissimo!” gridò. Strinse i pugni saltellò sul posto. Si tolse il grembiule, lo appallottolò e lo gettò su una sedia.

Il giovane schioccò la lingua sul palato ed arrossì, stringendo la cravatta blu che indossava.

“Volevo essere elegante, anche se gli ospiti verranno domani” sussurrò. La ragazza lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Apriamo i regali” lo invogliò. Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio e si lasciò guidare da lei fino all’albero.

“È per essere il mio babbo natale che ti sei vestita di rosso?” domandò. Osservò la gonnellina vermiglia che la ragazza indossava, le lasciava scoperte le gambe lisce ed arrossì.

“Voglio farti arrivare i miei sentimenti in ogni modo. Così per un giorno non penserai a quel gioco” rispose Chiyuri. Batté le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le proprie lunghe ciglia.

 “E per questa sera ho preparato anche un bel pranzetto. Mi sono fatta insegnare da mia madre, vuole che impari per il mio futuro marito. Così almeno per un giorno non mangerai pizza surgelata con Haru” spiegò. Le iridi di Taku brillarono.

“Lasagne?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. La ragazza annuì e lui le mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Io ti adoro!” gridò. Si piegò e la baciò. Chiyuri ricambiò il bacio. Taku si staccò e la ragazza si piegò a novanta, prese un pacco arancione e si raddrizzò. Lo porse all’altro, Taku lo prese e lo scartò. Ne estrasse un maglione, vide che riportava disegnata una fatina verde intenta a baciare un piccolo cavaliere blu.

“L’ho fatto prima di sapere il tuo avatar sul Brain Link. Te l’avevo detto che me l’ero sempre immaginata così” spiegò Chiyuri. Le iridi azzurre di Taku brillarono di blu.

“Questo maglione lo hai cucito tu?” domandò. La fidanzata annuì.

“Sì. Quando eravamo piccoli ci vestivamo tutti uguali. Ho pensato che se imparo a cucire, potremmo riavere almeno un po’ di quel passato” sussurrò. Taku le baciò la fronte.

“Ti giuro che torneremo a essere amici, come un tempo” le promise.


End file.
